With the rapid development of mobile Internet and the upgrade of mobile phones, in order to pursue a better experience, users now like to replace their phones frequently.
However, many users are bothered by figuring out how to locally back up, restore, and even transfer contact data between two mobile phones. Using the transfer of the contact data between two mobile phones as an example, in the prior art, transferring the address book information from one mobile phone to another mobile phone is achieved generally by combining the mobile phone with a SIM card (abbreviated from Subscriber Identity Module, also called a smart card or a user identification card). The method is: first, to copy the address book information in a mobile phone to the SIM card mounted in the mobile phone, then to install the SIM card to another mobile phone, and then to copy the address book information to the present mobile phone from the SIM card, thereby completing the processes of transferring the address book information from one phone to another phone. As can be seen from the above, the processes are not only cumbersome, but also prone to error during the transferring process.
Therefore, based on the above-mentioned technical problem, there is a significant need to provide a method for conveniently and efficiently transferring the address book information between mobile terminals.